flora and Helia's dramatic end
by floraHelialover
Summary: this is a story about flora, helia and their quads, sarah,sally,sofiya ans sabrina. read ! plewase! it can be little dangerous for flora, but it isn't because i hate flora, i like her, but i vas out of ideas. read ans review! tell me what you like it!


winx club flora and helia's family.

hey everyone! this is my 3rd story. in my story, winx club christmas i dont get many reviews. i don't know, but tell me if you like it or not. anyway, here we go! it's about flora and helia's chilren.

it was saturday in linphea, the planet where flower blooms everyday. in a small house there is a family on 6 people. 4 is children, and 2 is parents. the parents is flora and Helia. the children is their quads sabrina,sarah,sally and sofiya. flora is a florist and Helia is a famous painter. he is the famoust in the whole planet and many people are going to visit him. flora's flower shop is the biggest in the planet, and it's wery much costumers in the weekends.

all the quads are 8 years. they aren't best friends, but sometimes they are happy together.

sabrina has short,dark hair and green eyes, she is wearing a pair of light pink jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

sarah has mediumlong brown hair and grey eyes. sarah is the blackest in the family. she wears a black skirt and a dark red sweater.

sally have long,black hair and grey eyes, she wears a dark blue mini-skirt and a purple armless shirt.

sofiya has short, brown hair and green eyes. she wears a orange top and a pair of green shorts.

flora love the children, even if they sometimes get into her nerves.

she goes outside and see sofiya with her dad in his studio.

well,then, i thought i could find you two here, flora said to them with a smile.

yes,you found us, we give up, helia joked. flora gone near him and he kissed her on her lips.

dad! mom! it's disguisting! sofiya said and closed her eyes.

it's not! sally came in to the studio.

sally's right, sarah said and came into the studio

where's sabrina? sally asked.

where did you see her last time? helia asked the three children.

i saw her in the dark forest, sarah said

why are she there? flora said worried.

i dont know, all the kids said at the same time.

i said it first, sarah said

i said it first, sofiya said

you are both wrong, i said it first, sally said. the three children started to fight.

kids! stop fighting! flora screamed

listen to your mother! helia said quiet

all the kids ignored their parents.

stop it! a voice said.

all the three children stopped and looked after where the voice came from.

sabrina! flora rushed over to the girl and hugged her.

i was worried! where were you? flora said crying

mum! i was in the garden all the time.

flora looked confused at her and then looked at sarah angry.

sarah! you said she was in the dark forest! helia said to sarah.

i.... saw her, but she came back? sarah tried

i wasn't near the dark forest, sabrina said to her parents.

well, it's getting dark, you four go to bed, helia orderd.

but dad... the quads said.

NOW! helia said angry

all the quads rushed over to their rooms.

helia, maybe you should go to bed too. flora asked.

you too, helia told her.

all got to bed.

next day flora gone too school with the children and then go to work in the flower shop and helia was home.

i wonder what the kids are doing now? helia wondered.

the kids were at school.

sarah, what do you think about do a little joke with the teacher? clara, the girl next to sarak asked.

yeah, but what joke? sarah answered.

i know, we go and steal the teacher's facit to the quiz for afternoon, clara said.

good idea,let's go!

after school then Helia and going to fetch the kids, he gets a call from the principal to come to her office.

helia go to the office and see sarah sit in a chair.

he sit next to her.

what has sarah done? he asked.

she really aren't good to behave. she stole a facit of the teacher today, the principal said.

really? helia asked and looked at sarah.

his cell phone started to ring. he answered. it was flora.

hello? helia asked

hi helia, it's flora, where are youy and sarah? all the kids beside sarah is here.

she is at a meeting with the principal, can you come? helia told her

what has she done? i'm on my hung up the phone.

ten minutes later flora was there.

what has happened? flora said and sat next to Helia.

the principal told flora the story.

and are you sure it was her idea? helia asked.

it was clara's idea, sarah told the principal.

but you did it and you are the one who is going to be punished.

no! sarah said.

yes, you have 3 weeks detention.

no! not detention!

sarah, listen to the principal, helia said.

srah rushed out of the office. helia was just going to run after her but get stopped by flora.

leave her alone one moment, flora said.

when they get home sarah was still crying on her father's shoulder.

there,there, it's over now, helia said trying to comfort her.

i hate clara! sarah said.

it was her fault, not yours, flora said, hugging sarah.

why does i get the punishment? sarah cried on her mother's shopulder.

i'll call clara's parents in the evening, flora said.

in the evening sarah had stopped crying and now sleeping.

next day sally felt sick and helia watched over her.

sarah didn't go to school today because of yesterday.

flora drived the kids to school.

kids, today your father's uncle saladin are coming and visit us. so be nice, he is very old.

okay mum, sabrina and sofiya said at the same time.

i said it first! sofiya said.

no! i said it first! sabrina said.

the kids started to fight in the car. flora losed control and crashed at a tree!

she become very hurt and went in to the hospital.

she has broken very many legs in her body, she will stay here a long time.

helia cried that night.

dad, come on, it's not like that mum is gonna die... she isn't gonna die, or? sabrina said.

sabrina, i can't say, my mum died on a accident like this and she broke many legs in HER body and she died.

how old were you,then? sally asked.

eight years, like you. and i don't want your mother die like your grandmother, helia said sobbing.

dad, come on, are you an adult, or are you a baby? sofiya asked, but she knew the answer.

i'm an adult, helia said, still sobbing.

next day the kids skipped school.

dad, what if mum dies? sarah asked.

i should kill myself. helia answered the girl.

wow, you really love mummy, sabrina said.

three months later they got a black letter.

dad, read it! all the quads said.

oh no!!! Helia screamed.

what? what does it say? sally asked.

helia didn't answer, he was crying.

dad? your mother... she is...she is... helia couldn't finish.

the kids took the letter.

oh no! sally said.

what is it, sarah asked her sister.

read it to us! sofiya said.

_dear husband of mrs. flora_

_i'm afraid that you now is alone with your four kids._

_tonight at 11.00 mrs flora stopped to breath and died._

_the furenal are going to be next week at tuesday 5.0_

_from the doctor._

it's horrable! mom left us! sofiya said and started to cry.

all the quads started to cry with their father.

next week the kids had dark clothes and flowers.

their mother was dead and they missed her.

after the funeral the kids gone up to their rooms and cried.

Helia sat in a sofa and remembered all the moments with flora.

_when we first met, you were so beautiful._

_when you told me that you lo9ved me, you was so brave._

_when we kissed for the first time, it was a wonderful day._

_when you said yes whem i proposed to you, it was faboulus._

_when we married each other, you was so beaytiful._

_when yoy told me you were pregnant, you was wonderful._

_when we get the kids, you loved them._

_now are you gone,you left me with the kids, all alone, i can't live without you._

_i miss you. flora. my love in my life._


End file.
